Dog Treats
by Dajypop
Summary: William just HAD to ask questions, didn't he? Undertaker/Grell/William, Sebastian bashing


**Title: Dog Treats  
Author: Reno-Sinclair/Karmas On The Way  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Undertaker/William/Grell  
Word Count: 643  
Warnings: May be sensitive to some people's tummies. Otherwise, yaoi. 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own Undertaker, Grell, or William, as much as I wish I did.  
Summary: William just **_**had**_** to ask that question, didn't he?**

AN: This is partially inspired by my own dear Undertaker, and mostly for the NOMS contest on the Shinigami-Sandwich club. Anyway, here it is~

********************************************

**Dog Treats**

"Stop squirming, my love, it can't be that cold...I warmed it some before hand." Undertaker purred gently, leaning down to lick a stray piece of dough from his wiggling plate. Of course, that wet tongue laved over a delicate, sensitive, _ticklish_ribcage, and made that squirming worse, forcing a bone-shaped cookie to not quite look its best.

"T-taker, it tickles~!" Came the warbling voice of his first love, the gorgeous redhead laid out, totally naked, to be used to roll and cut cookies from. She was the smart one; the one that never asked about them, just let Undertaker use her to make them.

"Mm, well, then you'll just have to hold still, or I'll tickle you more and this batch will be ruined." While he sounded a little sad at the prospect of those poor cookies being unable to be made, he simply smiled his usual smile, if not a little warmer than usual.

"Undertaker, if I may ask..." Came the stuffy voice from behind the bonding lovers, sitting uncomfortably in his underwear on the stool near the door of the kitchen. "Are you positive those aren't dog treats? There are odd chunks in them." Usually, it was hard to get Undertaker to divulge his secrets about those cookies, and since he refused, the third man refused to eat them.

"No, silly William!" The silver haired male giggled, shaking his head. "If they were dog treats, I'd have to put dog in them! And, let me tell you, dog just tastes horrid. And it doesn't give the right _crunch_. I mean, the only dog small enough to fit into one cookie is a chihuahua, and the bones are so fragile that they just don't give the right texture or crunch. Any dog larger is too big, and any other toy breed is just as bad, if not worse." To be completely honest, William wasn't sure if his lover was just being himself or if he were serious, but decided not to take his chances with those cookies, just in case.

"Then what are the chunks?" He knew he would regret this.

"Well, over the years I've discovered a delicious recipe! The reason I have to make so many at once, though, is because it's hard work harvesting all of the ingrediants..."

"What is it, Undertaker?" He was starting to sound weary, on edge, and just a little impatient. A giggle of reprimand met him and the older man finally turned away from his wiggling redhead.

"Well, Will, if you must know...they'd be Demon Treats. Made with fresh demon every time~ It adds a delicious spice _and_delivers a positively _perfect_ amount of crunch with little to no crumbs. The ultimate cookie!" Holding out a tray freshly retrieved from the oven, he held them out to Will to sample. "Just try one, you'll love them!"

William's expression was priceless; a mixture of shock and surprise, melded with a fierce loathing for demons and an urge to gobble them up and digest them, just to leave them in the toilet where they belonged. It almost made Grell burst into raucous laughter, but he managed to keep it down in order to keep the remaining cookies on his stomach from being ruined.

"Go on~," Undertaker started, before leaning closer and whispering with a dark giggle, "These ones were made with fresh Sebastian~ But don't tell our lady." That had Will reaching forward and bringing one to his lips, ignoring the heat on his hands and tongue as he bit into it. Undertaker was right; it was the perfect biscuit.

"Were these really made with Sebas-"

"You'll never know, Will. You'll never know."

"What about Sebas-Chan?" Grell questioned, sitting up and letting the cookie dough flop over his hips. That had a hungry Undertaker on him in seconds.

"Nothing, my dear. Nothing at all..."

************************************************

AN: ...wow, can you believe how much I hate Sebastian? It's probably because I'm mad at both of the butlers right now. ; Stupid Claude, Stupid Sebastian for being better than Claude, damn them all. _; **Anyway, I don't even know if that was just a clever ruse by Undertaker to get Will to eat the cookie or not. You can take it as you wish. 3**


End file.
